Light fixtures can be installed to illuminate portions of walls for aesthetic purposes and/or to illuminate objects located on the walls. For instance, wall grazer light fixtures can be arranged to illuminate a wall from a location sufficiently close to the wall to highlight and accentuate wall textures and other features. In some instances, wall grazer light fixtures can be installed so as to be concealed from view and to illuminate the wall with light at the junction of a ceiling and the wall.
Certain wall grazer light fixtures use incandescent lamps to provide light along a vertical length of a wall illuminated by the fixture. However, the use of incandescent lamps in this manner can result in top-of-the-wall shadowing. Fluorescent lamps can provide for wide angle illumination at the top of the wall with reduced shadows. However, the use of fluorescent lamps with wall grazer light fixtures may not provide sufficient vertical illumination along a vertical length of the wall.
Light emitting diode (LED) devices are becoming increasingly used in many lighting applications and have been integrated into a variety of products, such as light fixtures, indicator lights, flashlights, and other products. LED lighting systems can provide increased energy efficiency, life and durability, can produce less heat, and can provide other advantages relative to traditional incandescent and fluorescent lighting systems. Moreover, the efficiency of LED lighting systems has increased such that higher power can be provided at lower cost to the consumer.
LED devices can be associated with certain correlated color temperatures. The color temperature of an LED device provides a measure of the color of light emitted by the LED device. For instance, the color temperature can refer to the temperature of an ideal black body radiator that radiates light of comparable hue to the LED device. LED devices associated with higher color temperatures (e.g. 5000 K) can provide a cooler color temperature (e.g. bluish color) while LED devices associated with lower color temperatures (e.g. 2500 K to 3000 K) can provide a warmer color temperature (e.g. reddish or amber color).